Almohadas
by xOikawaii
Summary: Takao le gusta abrazar almohadas cuando duerme [Traducción]
1. Chapter 1

**_Antes que nada y para aclarar es fic NO es mio, sólo lo traduje bcs lo leí y me gusto muuucho y también porque el Midotaka es mi querida Otp y pues no se, me gustaría traducir más cosas (sobre todo de estos dos) en fin, no molesto más y lean._**

* * *

Takao le gusta abrazar almohadas cuando duerme.

Le gustaba envolver sus piernas alrededor de los cojines suaves, le gusta la sensación del tejido contra su cara cuando él la aprieta más a él. Le gustaba acurrucarse debajo o encima de las sábanas. A veces, Takao ni siquiera necesitaba una manta. Todo lo que necesitaba era una almohada, y su calor sería más que suficiente.

Una noche sin una almohada a su lado era una noche solitaria. Una noche sin almohada era una noche de insomnio.

Takao le gusta abrazar almohadas cuando duerme.

También prefiere almohadas corporales.

Una vez en el campamento de entrenamiento, Takao se había enfrentado a un gran dilema. La habitación que había compartido con Midorima no tenía almohadas extra. De hecho, sólo tenían el conjunto adecuado de cosas a utilizar, un par de futónes y una almohada que se fue junto con él. Por supuesto, podría haber pedido fácilmente otra almohada, pero al parecer, había cargos y no tenía presupuesto para eso.

Así Takao comenzó a lamentárse, levantando sus brazos en el aire de la manera más dramática mientras gritaba: "¿Cómo voy a dormir por la noche?!" y "hombre Aw, esto apesta! Yo sabía que debería haber traído una propia!" Y luego se volvió a Midorima. "Shin-chan~!" Él gimió y tiró de la manga de la camisa del otro. "No puedo dormir sin almohada. Dame la tuya."

Midorima estrechó la mano de Takao fuera de él y rápidamente se abalanzó a su almohada fuera de su alcance.

"Utiliza tu propia almohada" dijo con frialdad. "Si no puedes dormir, no es mi problema".

"Hmph. Que malo".

Midorima ignoró el comentario de Takao situado cómodamente bajo su manta. Mientras tanto, Takao dio un último gruñido de frustración y arrojó las sábanas sobre su cabeza, murmurando, "Shin-chan tan malo ..." No hubo intercambio de buenas noches. Sólo el sonido de la lámpara siendo apagada por Midorima.

Más tarde esa noche, Midorima no era capaz de dormir tan pronto como él hubiera querido. Los estudios ocuparon su mente, él reflexionó sobre todo acerca de cómo iba a iniciar un proyecto de clase para la próxima semana. El estrés fue obviamente él que lo mantenía despierto, porque después de todo, Midorima todavía era un estudiante regular de la escuela secundaria, y se asegura de que los estudios académicos también fueran su prioridad. No siempre es solo basketball.

Y Takao debería hacer lo mismo, Midorima a veces piensa. No es que él este preocupado ni nada. Por supuesto que no. Él no quería ser molestado sobre préstarle notas y enseñandolo en como una tarea va en particular, a menudo es así.

Midorima asintió para si mismo, cuando su línea de pensamientos fue súbitamente interrumpida.

Sonidos bajos rompieron el silencio de la habitación, y a Midorima lo pusieron rápidamente en guardia, pensando que un gato podría haber sido (también se estremeció porque simplemente no le gustaban los gatos). Hasta que se dio cuenta de lo tonto que pensaba que fue. Allí no podía haber un gato dentro de la habitación. Y que los sonidos bajos eran realmente suaves ronquidos y respiración no profunda ronroneando o silbidos.

Suspiró de alivio y se volvió hacia el futón junto a él.

Era Takao después de todo.

La luz de las farolas de fuera a través de las ventanas shoji dio a Midorima una visión clara de Takao, su boca estaba ligeramente abierta mientras él yacía sobre su futón de la manera más atractiva

Midorima negó con la cabeza. Después de todas sus quejas, terminó durmiendo como ... Así. Decía 'como un bebé', pero eso no parecía muy apropiado.

Midorima se dio la vuelta, considerándo un tiempo para dormir un poco, cuando los ronquidos comenzaron a sonar como murmuros. Midorima frunció las cejas en confusión.

"Takao, ¿estás despierto?" Le susurró. por supuesto, no respondió. Así Midorima desestimó.

Eso fue hasta que los sonidos que mascullaba se escucharon un poco más claros y Midorima en realidad podría hallar palabras en ella.

"Shin-chan ..." Takao murmuró en un insulto inactivo. "... Estúpido." Le dio la espalda a Midorima y Midorima simplemente se había sentido un poco. Una vena en la sien apareció. Porque estúpido? Quien era? Takao murmuró más palabras inteligibles y la última Midorima fue capaz de entenderla "... Quiero almohadas..."

Midorima estaba incrédulo. "Él no puede todavía estar pensando en eso."

Una vez más, Midorima había descartado, con ganas, el conseguir realmente cerrar los ojos esta vez. Cuando oyó movimientos de sábanas y de repente, sintió dos manos que comenzaron a palparlo. Midorima se tenso, indignado al ver como Takao y sus manos se abrían camino por encima de su espacio personal.

"Takao ...!" Él siseó. Midorima no se atrevió a gritar. El Capitán Ootsubo y el resto de los senpai que estaban en la _otra_ habitación no estarían muy contentos al respecto. "Esto es ridículo!"

Y es que realmente lo era.

De alguna manera, Takao se había metido bajo la manta de Midorima, y cuando Midorima tiró a la manta, no podía, Takao aferrándose a su pierna y los brazos bien sujeto alrededor de su muslo sin planes de dejarlo ir en un momento pronto. Y Takao se veía tan cómodo, que por alguna razón, Midorima no parecía poder sólo sacudirse. No cuando su rostro elogió la inocencia pura, una pequeña sonrisa, incluso adornaba las comisuras de sus labios.

"Honestamente ..."

Midorima lanzó un suspiro y lentamente deslizó su pierna encima de la de Takao. Takao se movió un poco, sintiendo el calor que una vez tuvo. Midorima luego lo levantó muy suavemente por los brazos hasta que sus cuerpos estaban a nivel. Y Midorima probablemente se iba a arrepentir de esto en la mañana (o no?), Había dejado a Takao envolverle en sus brazos alrededor de su torso, con las piernas entrelazadas con las propias.

El agarre de Takao fue instantáneo mientras se acurrucó contra el pecho de Midorima.

"Idiota ..." Midorima desvaneció en silencio mientras se abría paso a largos dedos en las cintura del armador, acercándolo más.

Midorima se alegró de no haberle dado su almohada a Takao.

* * *

 _autor original: P_erryels


	2. Chapter 2

**_Aquí está el Omake.~_**

* * *

"¿Qué está pasando aquí ..." Fue más una demanda de verdad. Miyaji estaba junto a la puerta, disgustado al ver ante él como su paciencia estaba siendo lentamente triturada a nada. Se volvió a Kimura. "Kimura ..."

Pero, como si hubiera leído la mente del adolescente enojado, Kimura respondió: "Lo siento. No hay piñas hoy."

A diferencia de Miyaji, Kimura estaba bastante divertido. Tendría que aplaudirle a ese par más adelante, así como para molestar a Miyaji y tan temprano en la mañana.

Miyaji gruñó y se volvió, alejándose justo a tiempo para chocar con el capitán Ootsubo, que acababa de terminar de vestirse despues de una buena ducha y estaba en camino para saludar a su kouhai favorito en una buena mañana.

"Por el amor de dios, Ootsubo. Nosotros les despertamos diez veces hace media hora, pero miralos" Miyaji comenzó, " miralos "agregó y señaló con el dedo hacia el par de dormia, con tanta intensidad que pudo haber disparado rayos láser con ella. "¿Se vuelven sordos con los sonidos del palpitar de sus estúpidos y acaramelados corazones? ¿Por qué toleramos esto? "Sonaba casi suplicante cuando se enfrentó al capitán.

"Porque somos buenos senpai, Miyaji," Ootsubo se limitó a contestar. "Nos preocupamos por ellos."

Miyaji rodó los ojos y se burló cuando salió furioso. "Lo que sea. Voy a desayunar"

"¡Oh! ¡Guardame un poco de sopa de miso, ¿quieres?" llamo Kimura justo antes de que Miyaji se diera la vuelta. El ala-pívot no estaba pensando en irse. No hasta que tomo unos 'souvenirs' en forma de fotografías de los dos.

Ootsubo, por el contrario trató de dar sentido a la situación Midorima que estaba incómodo y rígido como una tabla, y Takao, que estaba echado sobre él, con los brazos y las piernas abiertas alrededor del cuerpo de Midorima, su rostro acurrucarse al lado de cuello de Midorima.

"Ahora ... ¿Cómo fue que ..." Él miró a los dos con escepticismo.

"El tipo se parece a un cangrejo, ¿no?" Kimura ha comentado, a lo que Oostubo asintió con la cabeza.

"Supongo que es hora de que se levanten." De la nada, Ootsubo había sacado una altavoz de algún lugar. Kimura tapo sus oídos a la vista inmediata del altavoz. Temía por sus oídos. Y al igual que todo el campamento se habían despertado.

"¿QUÉ? ¿DÓNDE ESTÁ EL FUEGO?!" Takao se despertó con genuino pánico. Midorima, que estaba debajo de él, se estremeció ante el cambio repentino de peso. "Shin-chan ..." Takao comenzó de repente, al darse cuenta de que estaba arriba de (y prácticamente aplastando) a alguien. "¿Cómo llegaste allí?"

Midorima se levantó, avergonzado por su cercanía y su comprometedora posición, pero molesto porque el base era de hecho pesado. "T-Takao ..." Él escupió. "¡Suéltame!"

"Oh, pero wow. Tu eres una buena almohada, Shin-chan." Como si ignorara a Midorima, el simplemente palmeó su hombro, con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro. Midorima contuvo las ganas de golpearlo.

"Suel..ta..me." Midorima repitió más grave.

"Pero!"

Estallaron sonidos y Takao gritando frenéticamente mientras Kimura y Ootsubo se dirigieron al comedor para tomar el desayuno.

"Es por eso que nos preocupamos, Kimura. Es por eso que nos importa."


End file.
